


Distraction

by crumplelush



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: Adam can't focus on his work. Ronan is an excellent distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift. Brought to you by way too much Starbucks. This is the first time I've written this pairing (or for this fandom actually) so I hope it's alright.

Adam was bored, and horny. He glared over at where Ronan was sprawled across his sofa, reading a fucking _almanac_ of all things. The one time Adam actually wants Ronan to interrupt his studying and his boyfriend is too busy looking up phases of the moon or whatever. Sighing, Adam turned his attention back to his English homework. He should at least attempt to complete this. It wasn’t due in for another week, but if he got it out of the way now then he wouldn’t have to write it at the weekend.

His attention is drawn back to Ronan when he shifts from his side to his back. He’s now holding the Almanac above him, head tipped back and throat exposed. Adam follows the line of his body down to where Ronan’s vest top is hitched up, his hand resting on the exposed strip of skin, not quite hiding the trail of hair that leads down to where Adam really wants to be right now. It’s just Adam’s luck. Normally when he’s studying Ronan won’t stop bothering him. Now he actually wants attention Ronan is engrossed in something and won’t even look Adam’s way.

Fuck. Adam has never felt like a teenage boy quite so keenly before. 

Ronan remains oblivious. _What the hell is so fascinating in that damn book?_ Adam wonders.

Adam looks down at his English paper, but it’s a lost cause. It’s not going to get written at this point in time. Adam just needs to figure out how else he’s going to fill his time. 

Fuck it. Ronan has no compunction about interrupting him, why should Adam be any more considerate?

That thought in mind, Adam closes his books with a decisive slam and stands up, taking the three steps to Ronan’s sofa. Ronan – having looked up at the sound of Adam’s books closing – opens his mouth to say something but interrupts himself when Adam rips the almanac out of his hand and tosses it onto the armchair on the other side of the room. 

“Wh– hey!” he manages to get out before Adam straddles him and kisses him like he’s fighting a battle. 

To Ronan’s credit he takes no time at all to get with the program. His hands come up to grasp Adam’s hips, his lips opening so Adam can lick his way into his mouth. Adam is ridiculously turned on and the way that Ronan is so willing to drop what he’s doing because Adam’s jumped him makes him feel all warm inside. He can feel himself harden, grinds down into Ronan’s thigh while his lips and tongue press harder against Ronan’s.

Ronan pulls back from their kiss, pushing his thigh against Adam’s cock to reassure Adam he wasn’t pulling away. “What brought this on?” he asks, voice rough.

“You fucking ass. Lying there being all hot and ignoring me. How am I supposed to concentrate on homework like that?” Adam hisses, looking at Ronan with what he hopes is a glare, but suspects may be closer to desire. 

Ronan – the fucking ass – just smirks, because of course he does. He doesn’t say anything, just kisses Adam again. He’s more forceful this time, clearly trying to lead the kiss, and oh. Adam is not having any of that. 

Ronan isn’t hard yet, but it’s not going to be difficult to get him to catch up to Adam. It never is. Adam doesn’t bother with any subtlety, just pushes his hand between their bodies, and squeezes Ronan’s cock at the same time as he sucks on Ronan’s tongue.

The resulting groan vibrates through Adam’s chest and he smirks as he feels Ronan harden in his hand. He breaks their kiss and looks down at Ronan who has flushed bright red. He looks up at Adam and glares. Which really shouldn’t be hot, but Adam clearly has problems. Not least of which is his jeans being way too constricting right now.

“I wanna blow you” he says, mainly to see Ronan’s reaction. He doesn’t disappoint. 

Ronan’s noise would be embarrassing if it weren’t so arousing. “Jesus fuck, Parrish!” he says, trying to regain some of his cool.

Adam doesn’t have the patience for this right now though. He stands up, filing away Ronan’s little noise of disappointment as their bodies disconnect for future reference. He pulls off his t-shirt and unbuckles his belt. “Pants off Lynch” he commands. 

Ronan gets his pants undone in about 2 seconds flat. They’re around his ankles when Adam’s very thin patience finally snaps. He pushes Ronan into a sitting position on the sofa, and gets on his knees in front of him. He wraps his hands around Ronan’s cock, and finally – finally! – gets his mouth on him.

Ronan had once told Adam that blowing him felt like a religious experience. Adam’s not religious, but he thinks he understands. Doing this with Ronan – to Ronan – is addictive. Adam feels powerful. Making Ronan fall apart with just his mouth, his hands. It’s a heady rush. Seductive and strong. 

Ronan is gasping like he’s struggling for air. His hands are threaded through Adam’s hair, pulling at it gently enough that it sends spikes of desire straight to Adam’s cock. Adam pushes his mouth down as far as he can go before his gag reflex kicks in, and lets his hand cover the rest. He sucks on the head and licks down the underside, savouring the taste and feel of Ronan in his mouth. His own cock throbs and he pushes his free hand inside his jeans to palm himself. 

Suddenly Ronan is pushing Adam off of him. “Want you to fuck me” he explains.

Suddenly that’s all that Adam wants too. But their bedroom is two floors up and Adam really can’t manage stairs in his current state. Adam groans. “Lube is too far away.”

Ronan looks guilty for a second, then rummages underneath the couch cushions. He emerges clutching a small tube of lube and a condom. Adam boggles for a moment, then the penny drops.

“...You planned this!”

“If I say yes does that mean you won’t fuck me?” Ronan asks, looking genuinely worried at the prospect.

Adam wishes he were a strong enough man to be able to say yes, but his desire for Ronan is a much stronger force than his willpower. 

“Not a chance” he says, as he takes the condom and tears it open. Then he realises he’s still wearing his jeans. He quickly pulls them off, and puts the condom on, watching Ronan kick off his own jeans out of the corner of his eye.

“Want me to do myself?” Ronan asks, waving the lube around. Adam makes a noise like a dying seal at the thought. Words escape him for the moment, so he nods his assent. Ronan grins, like he knows exactly what he’s done to Adam. _He probably does, the bastard,_ Adam thinks.

Ronan slicks up his fingers and quickly works two of them inside himself. Adam is still kneeling between his legs and can see _everything_ and has to grip himself in order not to come from the sight. Ronan is putting on a show – moaning obscenely, fucking himself on his fingers, his other hand slowly jerking his cock... Adam is doing to die. He’s going to die right now and his cause of death will be _Ronan fucking Lynch_ and his coroners report will be on one of those _Top Twenty Most Embarrassing Sex Related Deaths_ list that Buzzfeed likes to post.

“Adam I swear to God if you don’t fuck me right now...” Ronan trails off.

A small part of Adam wants to wait. Wants to find out what Ronan would do. What his threat would be. However a much bigger part of him was certain he was going to have a heart attack if he didn’t get inside Ronan _right the fuck now._

He just about manages to collect himself to get the lube and cover his cock. Then, in a last minute stroke of genius, he sits up on the sofa next to Ronan. “Want you to ride me” he says, and is rewarded by Ronan swearing and flushing bright red.

Ronan straddles him, in a twist on their earlier position, and reaches behind him for Adam’s cock. They’ve done this enough times that it takes mere seconds before Ronan is finally sinking down onto him. 

Adam stops breathing. He’s clutching Ronan’s hips hard enough to bruise, but he knows Ronan doesn’t mind. He likes it when Adam marks him. Adam likes it too.

Ronan takes a second to adjust, and then – much sooner than Adam would have liked – he starts to move. Adam knows he’s not going to last long, and just hopes that Ronan comes before him. Ronan sets a fast pace, and Adam clings on. His hips thrust wildly into the tight, hot, welcoming heat of Ronan and Adam could cry with how perfect it all feels.

Ronan has one hand on Adam’s shoulder for balance, the other hand wrapped around his cock to pull himself off with short, rough jerks. His head is thrown back and Adam can’t resist leaning forward to bite his neck. Ronan moans loudly and starts moving faster. Adam feels him tighten on his cock and he has to close his eyes and think of something unsexy to avoid coming right there and then.

“Adam fuck, you feel so good, oh God, oh fuck...” Ronan is babbling, and other than the slap of skin on skin it’s the only noise in the quiet of the room. Ronan’s movements get more and more erratic and Adam knows he’s close. He leans forward and interrupts Ronan’s monologue with a desperate kiss. It’s messy – all open mouthed and tongue – and sloppy and it’s exactly what Ronan needs to push him over the edge, groaning into Adam’s mouth as he comes onto Adam’s chest.

It’s what Adam’s been waiting for and he finally lets himself go, his orgasm washing through him, his muscles tensing as he pushes into Ronan hard and empties himself into the condom. It takes a few seconds for him to come back to himself, then he relaxes and pulls out of Ronan and pulls the condom off. Ronan slides off of his lap and grabs Adam’s t-shirt from the floor to wipe himself down while Adam knots the condom and places it back in the wrapper ready to throw it away.

Ronan kisses him, surprisingly gentle and soft after the sex they’ve just had. Adam wraps his arms around him and lets his boyfriend topple him gently backwards onto the sofa as they lazily make out on the cushions. Adam’s restless feeling from earlier has vanished and he feels contented. His eyelids feel heavy and he yawns into their kiss, which has Ronan rolling his eyes.

“Sleep Adam” he says as he situates himself so he’s tucked under Adam’s arm, curled up on his chest. And Adam does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to say hi.


End file.
